Fluttershy kills Spike
by xxjuwiexx
Summary: The title says it all.   out of character, 1 shot rated T for violence


Warning: This Fic is intended to be a Parody of MLP: FiM

Not to be taken seriously.

Bad Grammar\ Meme references\ Spelling is mostly intentional.

Fluttershy Kills Spike

One day in Equestria, Spike the dragon was walking through the forest.

"lawl, ima see what fluttershy is doin!" he thought to himself.

So me made his way to fluttershy's cottage.

When he arrived, he heard some noise from inside the house,

"I wunder wuts goin on in thar OOOO: " he said, a tone of concern in his voice.

So he peaked through the window, to see Angel, the Little white bunny rabbit, beating fluttershy!

"OMFG WUT EES DEES SHEET" He yelled aloud to himself.

He ran over and burst through the door.

He smirked over at the pair and said, "mentlegen?", with roughly 50 cigars in his mouth.

Angel looked at him slightly puzzled.

"get yoar hands off her Mister Panda-Sauce!"

Angel Turned to him and tried to look big, "yo nigga im jus teachin my ho some fuckin lessons! LIKE A BAWS!"

"thats wrong, racist, fake'n'gay" spike replied

"NO U" Yelled Angel as he jumped on spike, clawing at his face.

"WTF GTFO GAY FAG" yelled spike as he tore him off of himself.

He tossed Angel across the room and he slammed into a bookcase, several books falling on him.

Fluttershy ran over, picking the books off of him, "oh my, a-are you ok?"

Angel stood up and slapped her across the face "SHUT UP BITCH!"

He then jumped at spike again, throwing him against the wall.

He started pounding his face with his little white furry hands.

Spike managed to gather himself for a moment and knee Angel in the stomach, causing the little rabbit to double over in pain.

Spike caught him by the scruff of the neck and drove him head-first into the wall.

Angle collapsed, stunned from the impact, like a boss.

Spike went over to Fluttershy, "Hey Fluttershy are you ok?"

"y-yes thank you" she gave him a smile.

He smiled back.

Just then, Angel was behind Spike, he cought him by the tail and flung him back against the wall.

He slid back down, laying in a heep on the floor.

Angel stormed over and tied a dazed Spike's tail to the raidiator.

As it started to heat up, spike regained his energy.

He tried to pull his tail loose but it wouldnt work.

The radiator started to get hotter and Angel went back over to flutter shy and started talking shit to her.

"DUMB BITCH! YOU COULD'VE EASILY HELPED ME!" he shouted at her.

"well, umm-" she was cut short by the fist connecting with her face.

"DONT TALK BACK TO ME WHORE!"

She went into the corner and started crying.

The radiator began to burn as Spike desperatly tried to undo the knot, but it was no use.

The little rabbit was in scouts for 10 years untill he was kicked out for bad behaviour.

A slight "hissss" could be heard from Spike's burning flesh.

He moaned and writhed in agony.

The pain at this point had become unbearable.

Spike caught his tail between his teeth and bit down hard, amputating it in one clean slice.

He then spurted a little fire from his mouth onto the wound, burning it so it wouldnt bleed.

Angel was shocked to say the least.

Spike Glared at him with a look of pure murder.

Spike charged at him full force, throwing him againt a cupboard, cracking it slightly.

He caught angle by the throat and started kneeing him and punching him.

After about 10 minutes of this he dropped Angel to the floor, Spike then went behind the cupboard, knocking it over ontop of Angle.

The cupboard slammed to the ground, kicking up dust as it did.

Over the boom you could hear ever bone in Angels body being crushed simontaniously.

The small puddle of blood leaking from under the cap-sized cupboard confirmed Spikes hopes, he had been killed.

Spike walked over to help fluttershy out of the corner.

"hey, he wont be bothering you anymore" he smiled at her.

"i-i-is he dead?" he asked looking at the purple stump-tailed dragon.

"yeah!"

He then saw Fluttershy going from a frail mass of flesh to an up-standing tower of anger.

"f-Fluttershy?"

She looked at Spike, with a look of pure evil, in her eyes he could see death, in his, she could see fear.

In her eyes he saw the ends of worlds, so much pain and torture.

Spike started to step back away from her.

"you little BASTARD" She grabbed spike and slammed him to the ground.

She then stomped on him several times, breaking his arms and 2 of his legs, possible breaking a few ribs.

"YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL HIM! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

Spike couldnt say anything, but groan and shout in pain.

She stopped pounding him.

"i-i-i-im sorry...fluttershy" said Spike, trying but failing to get up.

"its ok spike..." she drew a knife from the kitchen.

Spikes eyes widened at the sight of the sharp blade.

"it'll be over soon"

"NOOOO FLUTTERSHY!"

She trusted the knife between his shoulders, turning his yells to a few splutters of blood from his mouth.

Fluttershy calmed down, panting slightly.

"oh...oh dear"

She looked around at the mess they made and shook her head.

"i guess i better start cleaning up!" she said innocently.

ok, this was done by request by a certain someone (love you)

hope you guys liked it :3

more to come (hopefully w)


End file.
